


vines around your throat

by fl4nel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl4nel/pseuds/fl4nel
Summary: Link wakes up submerged in a golden ocean, petals covering his body like they would a corpse at a funeral. He walks around with yellow buds spilling out his pockets and a heavy scent caught in his throat.





	vines around your throat

**Author's Note:**

> I had more of this but it's been sitting in my drafts for like 8 months now and I can't find an ending im happy with and as someone once said "better out than in" so here we go

Link wakes up coughing golden petals. He chokes on them until his throat is raw and his eyes teary and by the time his fit ends they're scattered all over his pillow. 

 

"Link?"

 

Allen Walker is sitting up in his bed, staring at him with concern, features scrunched in mild alarm as he takes in the sight he offers, white as a sheet, letting yellow buds slip between his fingers.

 

_ Alstroemeria, _ his brain registers faintly. 

 

They are both very aware of what it means, having seen Kanda Yuu consumed by that very disease for years, throwing up enough lotus flowers to bury himself under but refusing any treatment with obstinacy until they almost got him killed by sprouting in his throat.  _ What a foolish thing that would have been _ , Link had thought then,  _ dying of love. _

 

"Are you... are you okay?" Allen is still watching him and Link can't bear the look in his eyes anymore. He stares down at his hands, loose hair falling in front of his face like a curtain. "I'm alright," he murmurs.

 

His throat itches and he coughs a few more petals in his lap, delicate flowers streaked with orange and brown. 

 

He doesn’t know what to think. Hanahaki striking one of Central’s men, let alone a Crow, is unheard of. They’ve been taught to conceal their emotions, to remain objective and detached in all circumstances. They’ve been taught to obey, not to love. 

 

He knew he had softened up, didn’t think it — 

 

“Should I...get someone?” 

 

Walker. Link grasps at the bed sheets next to him, trying to rein in the nervous laughter threatening to spill out his lips. Walker. 

 

“No,” he whispers. “There’s no need to.” 

 

_ Please don’t, _ he almost begs. Central is bound to find out eventually, but he wants that truce to last while it can. Wants to pretend for a bit longer, no matter how selfish that makes him.  The thought of withholding information from Lvellie of his own volition is so laughable he almost cries. 

 

He hears the exorcist standing up and soon, the cold surface of a glass is pressed up against his forehead. “You should drink something.” 

 

Link accepts the water gracefully, meeting Allen’s gaze long enough for a nod and a barely whispered ‘thank you’. Considerate, thoughtful Walker. 

Allen’s smile is soft.

 

Cruel, merciless Walker. 

 

_ This water will either drown the seeds in my throat or make them flourish in my lungs. _

 

Allen crouches down, eying the petals on his mattress with curiosity, bottom lip caught in his teeth. His hand hovers above them, hesitates. “You can…” Link swallows, tries again. “I don’t mind.”

 

As the other boy picks up one of the petals and caresses it between his thumb and index finger, Link wonders if he isn't some kind of masochist.  “It’s a pretty flower.” Allen sounds sorry. “You must love them very much.”

 

A small smile floats on his lips, the look in his eyes both apologetic and wistful, and god Link is in way over his head. He thinks, not for the first time, that Allen Walker is going to be the death of him. 

 

_ What a foolish thing that would be, dying of love. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on twitter @fl4nel


End file.
